The Oreo Line
by KShyne99
Summary: This is the story of the Oreo Line (Guy, Jesse, and Terry). It will follow them from when they were little kids up to (and maybe beyond) college. Plenty of duck action! Chapter 2 is up, but re-read Chapter 1, cause i made important changes!
1. New Places and New Beginnings

A/N!: REALLY IMPORTANT! Okay guys, if you have read this chapter already, you should probably read it again, cuz I made some important changes! THANKS!  
  
This is going to tell the story of "The Oreo Line" - Jesse, Guy, and Terry. It'll follow then from when they were kids all the way up to when they leave for college (maybe even beyond that). I decided to do this because they were my three favorites in the first movie (except for Adam), and I love them. Also, I hated the disappearing act that Terry and Jesse pulled! Each chapter will have either Jesse, Guy, or Terry's point of view. It'll change every chapter. Whoever's name is in parenthesis in the title is the person whose point of view the chapter will be in. I hope you like this!!! 3 Tino  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: New Places And New Beginnings (Guy)  
  
------------------------------  
  
*Guy's POV*  
  
Before there was Eden Hall, before there was the Junior Goodwill Games, before there was District Five, there were three boys. This is our story . . .  
  
The summer before I entered sixth grade, my dad announced that we were moving from St. Louis, Minnesota to Minneapolis, Minnesota. He had just gotten fired, and he decided that there would be better job opportunities in the capital of the state. The salary that my mom got working as a secretary wasn't nearly enough to support us. So my dad, my mom, my older brother Mika, and myself packed up our belongings and left for Minnesota.  
  
None of us were really happy about the move. My mother was going to have to leave the job that she had worked at since she was twenty-one. I wasn't happy about leaving my friends in my class. Mika was fifteen, going into his sophomore year of high school, and already the star player on his high school baseball team. He didn't want to leave his team or his friends. What it all came down to was that none of us really wanted to start all over. My dad offered to move to Minneapolis by himself, and come back and visit us on weekends. But my parents raised us a tight-knit family, and families stick together. We knew that the move was necessary. So we went.  
  
When we got to our new house, we were all shocked to see the size of it. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. Mika and I were going to have to share a room the size of a cabinet. My parents' room wasn't much bigger. The bathroom was so small that it was amazing that a shower even fit in it. And in our living room, we barely could fit a T.V. and two chairs. We were miserable.  
  
Within a week of us being there, my outgoing, popular brother managed to make some friends. It was too late for him to try out for a summer baseball team, but some of his new friends had organized an unofficial team that played whenever they could find games. They were more than happy to let my brother play once they saw how good he was. He spent the rest of the summer playing pick-up games on a small field a few blocks from our new house.  
  
I didn't fare quire so well at first. I was quiet and introverted, and making friends never had come easy for me. In St. Louis, I had made friends with the kids I had grown up with, but that was mostly out of necessity. You can't go to school with people a hundred and eighty days out of a year and not learn to at least tolerate them. But in Minneapolis, in the middle of the summer, I had no way of meeting kids and making friends, other than approaching them and introducing myself. And that was a scary thought for a kid like me.  
  
One day, my mom barged into my room, where I was sitting on my bed, looking out the window.  
  
"Guy, sweetie, I'm worried about you," she told me as she came over and sat next to me on my bed.  
  
"Why?" I asked, even though I already knew.  
  
"Because we've been here for almost a month now, and you've hardly left the house. It's not healthy for a kid your age not to have any friends."  
  
I couldn't deny any of that. I hadn't left the house much at all, and I didn't have ANY friends in Minneapolis. So I just mumbled "I miss St. Louis," and looked down at my hands.  
  
"I know you do, sweetie, but we're here now. So go out, make some friends. Try to make the best of this, okay?"  
  
I nodded and forced a smile. She smiled back at me. "Go with Mika to his baseball game today. You can watch, and maybe they'll be kids your age there."  
  
I didn't want to go, but I wanted to make her feel better. With the pressures of running a house and working as a secretary, she didn't need to worry about me, too. So when Mika went to the park, I tagged along.  
  
When we got there, Mika went to go and play, and I looked for a place to sit down. I noticed two boys who looked about my age sitting under a tree. Remembering what my mom said, I slowly approached them.  
  
When I got closer, I noticed that they were hitting a hockey puck back and forth to each other. When they saw me coming, they stopped and looked at me.  
  
"Hi," I said shyly.  
  
One of them smiled at me. The other continued to look at me critically. He spoke first.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked me.  
  
"Guy Germaine."  
  
"You new in the neighborhood?"  
  
I nodded. "I just moved here from St. Louis. I don't really have any friends here yet . . ." I let my voice trail off. I shouldn't have come over here. They were probably going to laugh in my face.  
  
The tough one's face suddenly broke into a smile. "Okay then, play with us. I'm Jesse Hall. This is my twin brother, Terry."  
  
Terry smiled at me. I grinned back giddily. "Hi."  
  
"So why did you move here?" Terry asked quizzically.  
  
"Oh, uhh my dad lost his job, and he thought he'd be able to find one easier here. We don't really have a lot of money so we had to do it." I felt kinda dumb telling this to complete strangers, but he had asked.  
  
"We know all about that," Jesse assured me. "Our dad works as a . . . a . . . well I'm not sure what it's called . . . but he helps build buildings. He doesn't make a lot of money, but he has a job. They're always looking for people to help carry the heavy stuff. Maybe your dad could do that."  
  
I nodded. "I'll tell my dad about that, thanks."  
  
"So . . . you play hockey?"  
  
I shook my head. "No . . . I don't play any sports. I'd like to, though."  
  
"Well, a few of us play on a pond near our house in the winter. In the summer though, we just play street hockey. Do you have roller blades?" Terry asked me. I nodded happily. They had been a Christmas gift the year before.  
  
"Cool, you can come play with us then. You can have my old hockey stick. It'll be a little small for you, and it's sorta worn out, but it'll be okay." Jesse told me.  
  
"Thanks!" These guys were really nice. I couldn't believe my good luck. I had friends!  
  
I spent the entire day at Jesse and Terry's house. They told me about hockey and the Minneapolis North Stars and the kids in the neighborhood. We played Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and when we got sick of that, we played in the sprinkler in the back of their house. My mom had to drag me home that night. Luckily, they only lived two houses away from me, so I could walk over first thing in the morning.  
  
They say little kids become fast friends, and I guess it's true. Because by the end of the day, I knew that I would never be lonely again in Minneapolis.  
  
--------------  
  
A/N: Sorry about the changes, but they're pretty much necessary for the rest of the story! Thanks for re-reading it! 


	2. Sparks Fly First and Fast

***A/N: Yikes! Sorry for the long wait, school and field hockey have kept me soo busy . . . but I'M BACK! Thanks so much for reviewing, you guys! I love you all! ***REALLY IMPORTANT*** I changed chapter one around . . . I needed to change their ages and a few other things. So if you guys don't mind, I would suggest going back and reading it. It was a pretty short chapter, so I don't think it'll take you too long. Thanks for reading this, and thanks for putting up with me!  
  
Samantha: Thanks so much for being my first reviewer . . . not to mention probably THE BEST reviewer of all time! You are awesome, I tell ya! If there's anything about the way I write Guy you don't like, make sure you tell me, because you're the expert on him!  
  
Cake Eater (or quimby, I don't know what to call you!): Thanks so much for reading my story, and even more, for reviewing it! Terry and Jesse being twins is definitely weird, you're right haha, but I think I'm gonna stick with it. And I used to LOVE the teenage mutant ninja turtles. Like I was completely obsessed with them . . . so I passed it down to Jesse, Terry, and Guy haha. But thanks for reading! I hope you continue to like it!  
  
Goblz: I really do love your pen name! Haha but thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like the idea, and I hope you like the rest of the story!  
  
Kellyerielf: I have to tell you that you are like the GREATEST reviewer ever! Your reviews always make me happy cuz they're so encouraging and long and you're terrific! I love the Oreo Line, too, haha, and I missed Terry! So that's why I decided to put him in my story. But I'm glad I cracked you up, that's very exciting for me. I'm such a dork. I love the name Mika too! Thanks for reading, and thanks for being such a great reviewer. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Flat*Out*Crazy: Jesse is a hottie, I'm not gonna lie haha! I'm so excited you're reading this because I love your story, so its great to hear stuff from someone whose stories I like so much! Thanks for saying it's building up to be great, I really hope I don't let you down! Sorry I didn't update fast, but I hope to be better about that after this. But thanks so much for reading and reviewing!  
  
The Redheaded Tart: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Thanks for the advice about geography, I'm dumb like that, so you helped me out a lot! Thanks! I'm glad you're reading this; I hope you continue to like it! And if you pick up on any more of my dumb mistakes, please tell me! I need someone to keep me on my toes, haha!  
  
Plainjane: Teenage mutant ninja turtles ARE the greatest, there's no doubt about it, flat out. Odd hours of the morning are stimulating for stuff like this. Ugh I cant believe I just used the word stimulating. I could change but I think I'll leave it haha. But I have to tell you that you're an amazing writer and you reviewing my stuff makes me soo happy! Thank you; I hope you like this!  
  
Crazy4nc128: Thanks for your review and for reading this in the first place, I really appreciate it! I'm glad you think this is cute, that means A LOT to me! You're really great, I hope you continue to like this!  
  
Xomegsxo: Brotherly love IS great; I love Jesse and Terry and all of their brotherliness. I don't know if that's a word, haha, but oh well. I love Jesse too! What was Disney thinking, honestly, when they ousted him from the third movie? *sigh* Oh well. Thanks for reviewing this, it means a lot to me!  
  
Joc: I'm so glad that you love it, and that you said it was great. That's so nice of you! I think YOU'RE great for reviewing! I hope you continue to like this, and thanks again for reading it, it's really nice of you!  
  
Pixie13: Jesse and Guy are great! I'm glad you're reading this, you're a really good writer! I hope you like this! I'm sorry I updated so slowly, but I already have part of the next chapter written so it shouldn't be too long for the next one!  
  
Oreoline00: What can I say but great minds think alike haha. Obviously we are both bit Oreo Line fans! I hope this story doesn't let you down! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
***Disclaimer: Forgot to put this in the last chapter, but I don't own the Ducks. Wish I did, though. I do own the random OC's that come up . . . if for some reason you ever have the urge to borrow one of them, feel free. Just ask, so I know where they are, but I can't imagine saying no.  
  
------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Sparks Fly First And Fast (Jesse)  
  
------------------  
  
*Jesse's POV*  
  
The night after we met Guy, my brother Terry and I stayed up really late talking about him.  
  
"He seems cool," Terry assessed.  
  
I agreed with him. Usually I had a hard time trusting people, but there was something about Guy I really liked. Maybe it was because he was quiet and down to earth. There was just one pressing question.  
  
"Do you think the guys will be okay with him?" I asked Terry.  
  
"You mean the guys and Connie? Yea, I think they'll be fine with him. When Goldberg moved here, no one had any problems with him," Terry told me.  
  
"Yea, but Charlie found Goldberg first." Even when we were little, whatever Charlie said, went. He was our natural-born leader, our trendsetter. He was the boss without being bossy. That's a rare quality, especially for kids.  
  
Terry shrugged. "He'll like Guy. But I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." He turned over onto his stomach. "G'night Jess."  
  
"Night, Terry."  
  
The next morning, Guy came over at 8:00 in the morning. He brought his roller blades. On his head was a weird hat, even though it was the middle of summer.  
  
"Guy, what is that?" I asked him.  
  
"This?" he asked, touching his head. "Oh, it's just my favorite hat."  
  
"But it's summertime," Terry told him.  
  
Guy shrugged. He obviously was very attached to the hat. Oh well, he was new, I guess I could let it go.  
  
"So, you ready to meet the guys?" I asked him.  
  
Guy smiled and nodded. I had only known him for a day, but already it was clear that he was a man of little words.  
  
When we got to the abandoned parking lot that we always played street hockey on, it was pretty clear that Guy was nervous about meeting so many people at once.  
  
"Don't worry about it. They're really nice, and they'll like you. I promise," I whispered to him.  
  
"Okay," he said back to me.  
  
When they saw him coming, everyone stopped trying to pass the tennis ball around (yes, we practiced hockey with a tennis ball - we didn't have anything else), and walked over to where we were standing.  
  
"Who's this?" Peter asked gravely. He was giving him his best "tough guy" look.  
  
"Guys, this is Guy Germaine. He just moved a couple houses down from me and Terry."  
  
I looked at Charlie. I knew once Guy had his approval, it would be smooth sailing with everyone else. He was looking at Guy. After what seemed like forever, but was actually only a couple of seconds, he extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Charlie."  
  
After that, everyone tried to introduce themselves all at once. Guy was polite, but he didn't seem to take particular notice of anyone. Except for Connie. When she introduced herself he could barely even talk. He just gazed at her and turned bright red. In every boy's life, there's that one girl who defines your childhood. Little did any of us know that she would be the one who made his adolescent years a perfect mix of pain and pleasure and love and hate.  
  
She noticed his shy smile and returned it. Guy started rocking back-and- forth on the balls of his feet. Even though I was an eleven-year-old boy, it wasn't hard to see that there were some sparks flying between the two of them. I read in a survey once that sixty-seven percent of Americans believe in love at first sight. I had never even considered it until that day, but seeing the bashful smiles the two of them were exchanging, I knew that there was some sort of magic happening.  
  
Every time I looked up during practice, I saw the two of them together, talking and laughing. Actually, it was more like Connie was talking and Guy just standing there grinning, but I had never seen Connie look so happy. And I've known her since the sandbox days.  
  
After we all were too tired to play anymore, me, Terry, and Guy walked home together. I tried to talk to Guy about hockey, until I realized that he wasn't listening to a single word I said. His head was clearly in the clouds. Terry noticed it, too.  
  
"What gives?" he asked Guy suddenly.  
  
Guy stopped and looked at him for a second, then went back to walking and kicking a rock. "It's just that . . . uhhh . . . have you ever kissed a girl?" he asked.  
  
Girls. Great. This was Terry's favorite subject; even at ten years old he claimed to be an expert on the opposite sex. I guess it's sorta ironic that while we were twins, and the very best of friends, we were light-years away from each other when it came to girls. I was shy and awkward around them, and never quite knew what to talk to them about. Plus I wasn't really all that interested yet. I preferred hanging out with my friends and playing sports at that point.  
  
"Yea I have," Terry scoffed.  
  
"Really?" Guy asked. Then he glanced at me.  
  
" I haven't," I confessed.  
  
His face relaxed. "Me neither," he told me. I relaxed, too. Much as I loved Terry, I didn't think I could handle two girl-crazed guys around me constantly.  
  
However, it turned out that Guy WAS girl-crazed. Or Connie-crazed, more specifically.  
  
"It's just that, well, Connie . . . she's so beautiful," he told us, "and she seems so nice, she was so friendly to me . . ."  
  
Terry nodded. "Cool."  
  
I smiled. If he had to like a girl, I couldn't think of any better candidate than Connie. And Guy was new, but I already knew somewhere in my heart that he was the type of person that I would be proud to be friends with. "Yea, cool," I agreed with Terry. "We can help you out."  
  
"Really?" Guy cried. " Thanks!"  
  
Terry nodded. "Okay, so the first thing you need to know about girls is that they LOVE to feel protected, like you would die for them, even beat up the big kids for them."  
  
"But the first thing you need to know about Connie is that if you try to protect her, she can and most likely will kick your butt," I interjected.  
  
"Yea, pretty much, but don't get us wrong, she's not a tomboy. Not at all. I mean she likes sports, and she hangs out with a lot of guys, but that's because she grew up with all of us and she has an older brother. But she wears girly clothes and stuff, cuz she has an older sister. She's weird like that," Terry told Guy.  
  
"She's perfect," Guy said dreamily.  
  
Perfect Connie wasn't, but she was a good person and a great friend. She was practically my sister, and even in sixth grade I knew she deserved the very best. So I took it upon myself to try to make her happy.  
  
Which was why, later that evening, just as the sun was beginning to go down in a fiery sky, I walked the three blocks to get to Connie's apartment.  
  
"How do you feel about Guy? I mean I know you just met him, but I was just wondering." were my first words to her when she let me into her small apartment.  
  
To my utmost surprise, she blushed. I had known her since I was born, and I had never once seen her blush. Not once.  
  
"He's really . . . uhhh . . .ummm . . . well I, uhh, he's," she stuttered. Connie, speechless? Never thought I'd see the day . . .  
  
I put my arm around her. "I think it's safe to say he feels the same," I told her.  
  
She got even redder, if that's even possible. "Really?" she whispered.  
  
I nodded at her, mirroring her smile. It was good to see her so happy. It just went to show that people you know like the palm of your hand can surprise you. I was almost astonished to see her getting like this over a guy. She's always been one of us; prettier, sure, but no one we could ever date. It took someone who had never met her before to realize what she really was: a girl, and a hopelessly romantic one, at that.  
  
As I was walking home from Connie's that evening I saw Guy sitting on his front porch drinking lemonade with his older brother, Mika. When Guy saw me, he stood up, jumped down the three steps onto the cracked pavement, and ran over to me. "What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I just happen to be coming back from talking to the girl of your dreams," I informed him.  
  
"And?" he asked quicky.  
  
I paused for a minute, building up the anticipation. "And. . . she likes you!" I told him, extending my hand to give him a high five.  
  
"Are you serious?" he asked, slapping my hand lightly. He actually looked a little pale.  
  
"Yea, she definitely has a crush on you, I wouldn't lie to you about something like this"  
  
"YES! YES!" he shouted, jumping up and down and pumping his fist. I was a little embarrassed, actually, but his excitement was contagious and I found myself grinning, too. It's amazing how good helping a friend out can make you feel.  
  
He grabbed my arm and bounded back up the steps to where Mika was sitting, sipping his lemonade.  
  
"Hey, Mika, guess what?"  
  
Mike looked at Guy, then at me, then back at Guy. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, first of all, this is my new friend Jesse," Guy told his brother, nodding his head at me.  
  
Mika looked at me and smiled. He didn't look much like Guy; he had blond hair to Guy's brown, and blue eyes to Guy's hazel, not to mention the fact he was a good foot taller than his little brother. But they both had the same smile - warm and inviting.  
  
"So you're the one who took pity on this loser," he joked, ruffling Guy's already disheveled hair.  
  
I laughed, "I guess so."  
  
Guy rolled his eyes at me, then turned back to his brother. "So there's this really pretty girl, her name is Connie, and she's just, wow, and Jesse talked to her and she likes me, too."  
  
"Whoa, could you talk a little faster? So you have a little crush? Awww, how sweet," Mika teased.  
  
"It's not just a crush," Guy said solemnly. "I think it's the real deal."  
  
"Oh I see," Mika said, just as seriously, although it looked to me like he was holding back laughter. "Well then tell me a little bit about Ms. Real Deal."  
  
"Her name is Connie Moreau, and she's going into sixth grade just like us. I've known her my whole life, and she's cool. Not crazy like most girls," I told him.  
  
"Don't I know that most girls are crazy," he said, laughing.  
  
Just then, I heard Mrs. Germaine's voice from inside. "Boys, dinner," she called.  
  
Guy turned to me. "Do you want to eat with us?"  
  
I shook my head. "Nah, I better go home. Thanks though. And it was nice to meet you Mika."  
  
Mika smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Jesse. And thanks for being nice to Guy."  
  
He didn't need to thank me. I was happy to befriend Guy, he made life a lot more interesting. I liked playing matchmaker.  
  
Walking home that night, I was really and truly happy. Terry and I hadn't had the easiest life; our mother passed away when we were little, and for a while after that, we almost lost our dad, too. He even attempted suicide. But I think God knew we needed him, and he pulled through. We all pulled through, and even though I still saw the sadness in my dad's eyes sometimes, I knew we were going to be okay. Maybe not always as great as we were before my mom died, but okay.  
  
It's funny how one person can walk into your life and change everything for the better. Even more funny was the fact that I had known Guy for such a short amount of time, but already I felt so close to him. It was kind-of like love at first sight, except it was a different kind of love, just as powerful: friendship. Guy, Terry and myself stumbled across one another at just the right time; me and Terry needed some light in our lives, and Guy needed real friends. I guess we were all lucky.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucked! The wait for the next one hopefully won't be as long, since I have like half of it written. Tell me what you think - I can use all the help I can get! You guys rock! 


End file.
